


organic materials - a hannigram poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal POV, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Poetry, fandom poetry, kinda angsty, optimistic hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With messages and notes crafted of purely <br/>the most organic materials</i>
</p>
<p>a poem inspired by thoughts and impressions of Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham <br/>(semi-prompted by xCuteAsHale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	organic materials - a hannigram poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> Well, my lovely Cutie gave me some Hannigram prompts, but I'm honestly not certain where this one fits between fluff and angst. It is Hanni-POV though! And as she made me think of them in poetical ways, I must dedicate this to her, since she was in the back of my mind, cheering me on.
> 
> Also, Hannigrammatic posted some [lovely Hannigram poetry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6721990) not long ago, which was inspiring to see! 
> 
> So thanks to both of them!

A chance encounter, an out of the blue  
recommendation led this beauty to me   
and my careful thrills and routines

drifted away

My focus and attention lasered in, only  
this time I was the prey and he the hunter  
trying to catch me in my foibles

so I teased him

With messages and notes crafted of purely   
the most organic materials and with the most   
romantic of intentions, seductive

in a clever way

And we played our game, tit for tat   
circling each other before setting our  
sights on higher goals and better prey

more fool I

He tricked me, and for all my suspicious  
nature he fooled me into thinking him   
sincere in his affections

and I forgave

Because if I won't discard him, I   
certainly cannot hate him or ignore him,   
this man I so adore and who, very strangely

adores me as well

The cognitive dissonance that I cause him  
sends shivers down my spine and excites   
the deepest parts of me and the art

we will create

Out of our organically grown, carefully   
manipulated love, will come the most   
incredible masterpieces to exist

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
